El micrófono traductor
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Clemont ha conseguido terminar su más grande invento hasta la fecha: un micrófono que permite traducir las conversaciones pokemon al lenguaje humano, y también tiene una cámara para identificar al pokemon grabado. Todo parece genial y prometedor, pero él, Tracy y el profesor Oak se van a llevar una extraña sorpresa. Oneshot.


Otra locura de gran calibre que se me ocurrió, y finalmente en este apartado (ya iba siendo hora). Pokemon no me pertenece, y si así fuera, Misty no habría desaparecido tantos años y se hubiera convertido en el verdadero primer beso de Ash, y pueden decirme resentido si quieren :(

 **El micrófono traductor**

Clemont estaba dando unos saltos de alegría que daba la impresión que iba a salir volando. Y no era para menos. Uno de los trabajos más importantes de su vida había sido exitosamente terminado: Un micrófono que serviría para traducir el lenguaje de los pokemon al de los humanos. Era un paso bastante importante para el estudio de aquellas fantásticas e interesantes criaturas, pues eso serviría para entender mejor su comportamiento y su capacidad para socializar con otros pokemons en estado natural. Era sin duda la herramienta definitiva de investigación de la vida de los pokemon.

Como no podía ser de otro modo, Clemont viaja hasta Kanto en compañía de Bonnie, y juntos llegan hasta el rancho del más célebre investigador pokemon del mundo, el profesor Oak. Él sin duda sería la persona ideal para compartir un invento de semejante calibre, y así lo iba a hacer.

─ ¿Dijiste que conseguiste inventar un traductor pokemon? ─ dice el profesor entusiasmado luego de oír el relato de Clemont.

─ Así es, profesor. Con este pequeño micrófono podemos grabar las distintas comunicaciones entre los pokemon, e incluso podría traducirlas al lenguaje humano para que así nos sea más sencillo entender lo que dicen y sienten al momento de interactuar entre sí.

─ ¡Eso suena fantástico, Clemont! Tu invento podría revolucionar la investigación pokemon desde sus cimientos ─ dice el profesor Oak con admiración ─. Clemont, veo un futuro pleno en éxitos para ti gracias a este maravilloso avance que has logrado.

─ Muchas gracias, profesor. Ahora tocaría poner a prueba mi invento para que usted mismo pueda comprobar su nivel de efectividad.

Bonnie, tan ajena como cabía estar de aquella conversación, sólo se dedicaba a jugar con dedenne mientras Clemont y el profesor Oak se levantaban de la mesa para dirigirse al área de los pokemon. La primera fase del brillante plan de ambos iba a dar comienzo.

* * *

 **Jardín**

Apenas fue salir del edificio principal cuando aparece un pokemon bastante bueno para llevar a cabo el experimento, y el elegido era nada menos que bulbasaur. Los dos humanos se le quedan viendo al pokemon, y este les devuelve la mirada con curiosidad.

─ Bulbasaur, ¿quieres ser parte de un pequeño experimento que Clemont y yo vamos a llevar a cabo? ─ dice el profesor Oak, y bulbasaur sólo se le queda mirando ─ Muy bien. Clemont, pásame el micrófono para instalarlo sobre bulbasaur.

El rubio hace lo que le ordena el profesor Oak, y entre ambos pegan el micrófono en la base del bulbo en la espalda de bulbasaur, y el pokemon no opone resistencia alguna en ese momento. Ya cuando el micrófono estaba bien asegurado es que ambos humanos se dan por satisfechos.

─ Muy bien. Gracias por tu colaboración, bulbasaur. Ahora vamos a poner a prueba la funcionalidad del micrófono. Es tu turno, Clemont.

─ ¡De acuerdo! ─ Clemont saca de su mochila una laptop y la enciende, se pone a teclear un momento y luego alza su pulgar, en señal de que ahora podían probar.

─ Excelente ─ dice el profesor Oak sonriente ─. Bulbasaur, ¿cómo te sientes ahora mismo?

Bulbasaur responde en su idioma de costumbre, y Clemont pulsa enter para procesar la grabación, y en el acto surge la traducción con la misma voz de bulbasaur:

─ _Yo estoy bien. El día de hoy ha sido tranquilo_.

─ ¡Maravilloso! Esto no se puede explicar con palabras ─ dice Clemont la mar de contento ─. Mi invento funciona ¡Mi invento funciona, profesor Oak!

─ Me alegro por ti, y ahora lo que debemos hacer es dejar el micrófono donde está. Vamos a estudiar la comunicación entre los pokemon ─ dice el profesor Oak, y luego le acaricia la cabeza a bulbasaur ─. Bien hecho, muchacho. Puedes regresar con los demás.

Bulbasaur asiente tranquilamente y se regresa con los demás pokemon, y el profesor Oak y Clemont se regresan al laboratorio para, desde allí, estudiar a los pokemon de una de las maneras más cómodas que le haya tocado en la vida.

* * *

 **Laboratorio**

─ ¡Ya llegué! ─ aparece Tracy con varias comprar que acababa de hacer ─ Lamento haberme tardado tanto. Es que había una señora que no paraba de quejarse cuando vio que los caramelos raros no tenían el mismo costo que había pagado cuando los compró hace como seis meses ¿Se imaginan?

─ Hola, Tracy. Ven aquí, que hay algo realmente interesante ─ invita el profesor Oak con una seña.

─ He logrado completar un invento que nos facilita el entendimiento de la comunicación pokemon. Ven y mira el resultado de mi invento ─ dice Clemont bastante jubiloso.

No hizo falta insistirle a Tracy, puesto que éste se convence y va a ver lo que el profesor Oak y Clemont estaban haciendo. En la laptop de Clemont aparece una pantalla en la que se veía un desplazamiento entre hierbas y matorrales. El profesor Oak estaba estupefacto, viendo que el micrófono también incluía una cámara para así saber qué pokemon decía qué.

La cámara sigue moviéndose por algunos segundos, y Clemont, Tracy y el profesor Oak se quedan mirando en silencio hasta que bulbasaur está junto con varios pokemon resguardados por el profesor. Era el momento de la verdad, en la que Clemont y el profesor Oak pondrían a prueba todo lo que sabían para entender más a fondo la mentalidad y los sentimientos de los pokemon.

─ _Bulbasaur, llegas tarde. Creímos que el Ash te había llevado_ ─ suena la voz de Quilava.

─ _Qué va. Ash no se acuerda de nosotros para nada de nosotros_ ─ responde un tauros ─ _. Nos jodemos durante todo el duelo, peleando con todo lo que tenemos contra otros pokemon que a veces nos aventaja en tipo, y luego él se va a otra región a fracasar con un equipo nuevo. Se nota que no le aburre perder_.

El profesor Oak, Clemont y Tracy estaban bastante sorprendidos. De todas las cosas que hubieran esperado oír de los antiguos pokemon de Ash, definitivamente eso no figuraba. Pero la cosa apenas empezaba, y esta vez era Heracross quien tomaba la palabra.

─ _¿Ustedes escucharon la noticia esa de que están haciendo una encuesta de cuál ha sido la batalla pokemon más apasionante de todos los tiempos_.

─ _Claro que lo oí. Hasta fastidio da de tanto que lo dicen_ ─ responde Bayleef ─. _Los humanos no se dan cuenta que la opinión de ellos no es la única que cuenta. Hablan que si la pelea más grande fue la de lugia contra los tres pájaros, o Charizard contra Entei... Eso más bien hace que me dé sueño. La pelea más emocionante de todos los tiempos fue aquella batalla entre los dos metapod en la primera temporada ¿Ustedes se acuerdan?_

─ _Claro que sí_ ─ responde Muk ─ _. Pero yo opino que más apasionante fue la pelea de los dos psyducks en la película de Newtwo contra Mew_. _Verlos atacarse hizo que casi me diera un ataque._

─ Pues vaya visión tienen los pokemon de una dura batalla ─ dice Tracy.

─ Vamos, que a lo mejor están un poco estresados o algo ─ intenta razonar Clemont, queriendo explicar esa charla tan rara ─. Vamos a ver qué más dicen, que a lo mejor estamos entendiendo mal.

─ Tienes razón, Clemont ─ dice el profesor Oak.

─ _¿Ya escucharon también las noticias que nos llegan de parte de pikachu? El ratonzuelo es un auténtico vacilón_ ─ ahora era el propio bulbasaur quien hablaba ─. _Estaba diciendo que al Ash ahora tiene que ir a la escuela pokemon. Imaginen eso, un chico que lleva más de veinte años, más de veinte temporadas, seis ligas canónicas y una de relleno a cuestas, y que además a capturado pokemon hasta llenar el equipo en cada uno de sus viajes, y ahora tiene que ir a la escuelita para saber de pokemon_.

Todos los pokemon que estaban frente a la pantalla se ríen con ganas. Los tres humanos alzaban las cejas, sin saber qué pensar de esa conversación.

─ _Eso no es de extrañar en absoluto_ ─ esta vez habla gliscor ─. _Pikachu tiene sodomizado al Ash, digan lo que digan. Todavía me acuerdo de aquella vez en que pikachu nos llamó para decirnos que él fue el verdadero primer beso de Ash_ ─ los pokemon se deshacen en risas mientras los tres humanos estaban de piedra al descubrir ese dato que les resultaba tan incómodo ─. _Yo creo que es que el Ash es atontado, por que sólo las hembras tienen la cola con forma de corazón. Y pikachu lo pone en cuatro patas cada vez que quiere_.

─ _Pinche Ash. Cree que puede ser un maestro pokemon, pero la verdad es que pikachu es quien lo tiene amaestrado. Le da lo que le da la gana, como le da la gana, donde le da la gana y cuando le da la gana_ ─ dice un segundo tauros ─. _Tengo que admitir a veces me da pena el Ash. Todavía me acuerdo de aquel paso tan loco en el safari, y del hecho que terminara llevándose a una treintena de mi especie. Fue absolutamente cómico el modo en que le jodíamos las capturas para que sólo se quedara con más y más tauros._

Los pokemon volvieron a reírse con ganas, y Clemont decide apagar las grabaciones para no tener que oír más. Tanto él como Tracy y el profesor Oak habían quedado completamente impactados por lo logrado.

─ Clemont... Tu idea pudo haber sido buena en principio, pero lo mejor será que no lo intentemos más ─ termina por decir el profesor Oak.

─ Estoy de acuerdo, profesor ─ dice Clemont con expresión distante.

* * *

 **Con los pokemon**

Luego de que los pokemon se echaran unas risas por un buen rato, notan que el micrófono y la cámara que bulbasaur se encontraba apagado, y pronto dejaron de reírse.

─ Parece que los dejamos completamente sorprendidos, ¿no lo creen? ─ dice heracross.

─ Ya lo creo ─ responde glalie ─. Pero ahora sí podemos empezar con el tema serio. Escuché que por estos lados está rondando un missingno ¿Es eso cierto?

─ Para que lo sepas ─ responde snorlax ─. Anoche me lo pude encontrar. No me lo pude creer. Siempre creí que missingno no era más que un rumor, un error, un glitch, pero pasó al frente mío mientras me estaba zampando, y el salto que pegué fue tremendo.

─ Eso explica por qué anoche me pareció que temblaba ─ dice un tercer tauros.

─ De todos modos no creo que sea conveniente sacar conclusiones precipitadas ─ dice totodile ─. Tendríamos que hacer rondas de patrullaje para encontrarnos a missingno antes que lo haga algún humano. Nos haremos tremendamente famosos y con gran prestigio. Ni siquiera nos haría falta ganar ninguna liga pokemon. Debemos ir con discreción y evitar que el profesor Oak y los otros dos se den cuenta.

Todos los pokemon asienten seriamente, se miran unos a otros y se dispersan. El plan de Clemont y el profesor Oak era realmente interesante, pero los antiguos pokemon de Ash tenían sus propios planes.

 **Fin**

* * *

Un poco loco para ser mi primer fanfic verdadero de pokemon, ¿no? Yo mismo lo creo, pero ocurre que locura es mi segundo nombre (o el tercero, que tengo dos nombres legales). En fin, me despido de todos y espero regresar pronto. De hecho, ya estoy trabajando en otra historia, pero esta vendría a ser un lemmon.

Hasta otra


End file.
